Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 667
Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** * * ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * Antagonists: * * Category:Miles Warren (Earth-616)/Mentions * * * * * Several unnamed spider-powered criminals Other Characters: * * * ** * * * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Peter Parker's Apartment ****** ******* ****** Midtown ******* ******* ******* ***** ***** *** **** ***** *** *** Items: * * * * and * * * * * | Synopsis1 = At Peter Parker's apartment, Carlie is sticking to the ceiling. While she thinks it's cool that she has spider-powers, Peter isn't happy about it and wonders if them sleeping together might have a hand in this. Peter, wanting to do something normal, leaves to go drop off Aunt May and Jay at the airport. At the Bowery, Madame Web and Shang-Chi watch as a criminals gather outside The Blind Spot. During their conversation she accidently lets slip that an hour from now Spider-Man would be struck down. The Jackal and his henchman Tarantula, previously known as Kaine, Peter's clone, and Spider-King, the specimen. Inside, two goons argue and begin to fight, both exhibitng their spider-powers. Soon, everyone gets involved and have to be stopped by Tarantula and Spider-King. When the fighting stops, the Jackal offers them to work with him and shows them their new outfits: Spider-Man costumes. At Newark, New Jersey's Liberty Airport, Peter and Carlie see Aunt May and Jay off and Peter says goodbye to Aunt May before she and Jay fly off to their new home in Boston. At Bryant Park, several people dressed in various different Spider-Man costumes are spreading chaos with their spider-powers, with Mary Jane in the middle of it. The Thing and Reed Richards intervene before one of them hurts her, and various members of the Avengers, the Young Allies, and Cloak and Dagger arrive. In a taxi on the George Washington Bridge, Peter and Carlie hear news on the radio saying that Mayor Jameson has ordered a city-wide lockdown of New York due to reports made by Betty Brant that New Yorkers are developing spider-powers. Carlie leaves Peter to help out at Bryant Park. Peter follows after her as Spider-Man, hoping he can stop her from getting hurt. Spider-Man arrives in Bryant Park, but before he can help Carlie he is attacked by Ms. Marvel, the Thing, and Iron Fist, having been confused for an imposter. Madame Web and Shang-Chi witness the mayhem and Shang goes to his rescue. | Solicit = THE SPIDER-MAN EVENT OF THE DECADE BEGINS! Start Webbing The News! New York City’s Infestation is complete and eight million people are plagued! As someone near to Peter Parker’s life reveals their spider-abilities, the brilliantly fearsome Jackal rises from the past and begins organizing an army of Spider-powered soldiers. Spider-Man isn’t the only hero affected as the threat goon grows bigger than any one Fantastically Friendly Neighborhood Avenger can handle. Best-selling Spidey creators Dan Slott and Humberto Ramos spin a Spider-epic that turns Peter Parker’s BIG TIME into a BIG MESS. Bad romance, death-defying violence and one man facing his FINAL fearsome destiny... this one’s got it all! Simply put, pal....YOU NEED THIS! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}